Coup de poker
by Galik
Summary: Cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde des sorciers se remet doucement mais surement de la guerre. Ron a rompu avec Hermione qui s'en remet difficilement. Le destin s'acharne en lui faisant croiser le chemin de Cormac McLaggen, qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Une jolie romance saupoudrée d'une bonne dose d'humour !
1. Touché le fond et réussir à s'enliser

Cette fiction à pour but de mettre en avant un personnage presque inconnu et de l'embellir quelque peu. Après tout, Cormac peut être très amusant !

Crédits:  
Presque tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seules quelques personnages secondaires sont ma création.

**Chapitre un** : Quand on pense avoir touché le fond mais qu'on creuse encore

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour la dixième fois de la matinée. Elle se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer pour qu'elle accepte un déjeuner avec Henry. Ce dernier était un parfait crétin qui parlait de lui à la troisième personne et qui avait réussit à se coincer un bout de pomme entre deux dents. Hermione était le type de personne à juger très vite les gens. Pour preuve, il ne lui avait pas fallut plus de trente secondes pour détester ce Henry, ses manières et son idiotie. Et tout ça à cause de cette solitude qui, à la longue, devenait pesante. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'était pas sortie de chez elle. Elle avait donc décidé de prendre un peu l'air et Henry l'avait accosté pour l'inviter à déjeuner. Et même le manque d'intéressement flagrant de la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas Henry qui lui faisait un monologue sur son autobiographie. N'écoutant pas le moindre mot que lui soufflait son interlocuteur, Hermione se mit à regarder le paysage. Ils étaient dans le restaurant La puissante baguette. Ce restaurant portait un nom qu'Hermione trouvait assez ridicule mais qui semblait convenir aux sang-purs et aux familles riches. Heureusement, ils étaient dehors à la terrasse et le soleil était au rendez-vous. L'ex rouge et or pu au moins profiter du doux contact des rayons de soleil sur sa peau.

- .. Et donc pour le sauver, Henry il a eu recours à un antidote très ingénieux : le bézoarte !

- On ne dit pas bézoarte mais bézoard, l'interrompit Hermione, exaspérée d'entendre dans la seule phrase qu'elle avait écouté une erreur si grossière.

- Sa langue a fourché et vous demande pardon. Même qu'il s'agit d'une petite boule qu'on substitut de l'estomac des cochons.

- Vous répondez toujours des imbécillités ! Sachez que les bézoards sont des petites pierres qui proviennent de l'estomac des chèvres. Vous êtes le seul cochon de l'histoire, Henry.

- Est-ce qu'Henry vient de vous ennuyer ?

- Pas plus que depuis le début de ce déjeuner.

Hermione était dur et elle le savait mais lorsqu'elle n'appréciait pas quelqu'un, elle ne prenait pas la peine de prendre des gants. Elle profita du froid qu'elle avait jeté pour s'excuser et prétendre un besoin urgent d'aller se faire une beauté aux toilettes. Elle était tellement soulagée de pouvoir quitter la table que dans la précipitation, elle heurta la table qui avait eut le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Elle aurait déjà foncée dans le refuge qu'incarnaient les toilettes, si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas arrêté en pleine course.

- Tu n'as décidément pas changée Hermione. Qu'une femme peut être cruelle.

Stoppée net par cette voix qui lui semblait atrocement familière, un garçon massif la regardait. Hermione fit face à Cormac McLaggen, son cauchemar de jeunesse. Mais pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi contre elle ? Elle qui pensait être tombée au plus bas avec Henry, elle se demandait si Cormac n'était pas pire encore.

- Cormac McLaggen ?

- Le seul, l'unique et l'irremplaçable, commença à se vanter l'interpellé. Tu m'excuseras, mais je suis très demandé.

Hermione, qui se demandait comment s'y prendre pour se débarrasser de son ex camarade fut soulagée qu'il lui est épargné cette tache. Mais ce sentiment de joie était diminué par l'étonnement. Jamais Cormac n'avait prit congé d'elle, ça avait toujours été à elle de s'enfuir dès que le jeune homme détournait les yeux. Elle retourna à sa table, oubliant qu'elle n'avait pas été aux toilettes. Elle constata que Cormac se trouvait à une table toute proche de la sienne, ce qui la gêna. Il avait réussi à entendre la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Henry alors qu'il était plus loin. Maintenant qu'il était juste à côté ... A ajouter à cela que la discrétion n'était pas le fort d'Henry, pas plus que l'intelligence.

- Qui est le jeune homme qui parlait avec la compagne d'Henry ?

- Je ne suis en aucun cas la compagne d'Henry, siffla Hermione frustrée.

- Qui est ce bellâtre ? Insista Henry.

- Vous parlez du beau brun assis à la table juste à côté ?

- Oui, cette espèce d'Apollon.

- Ce bellâtre est mon fiancé.

Bien qu'elle déteste mentir, le mensonge était parfois nécessaire. La franchise ne marchait pas avec Henry qui s'obstinait à la coller. C'était donc en dernier recours qu'Hermione se servait d'un subterfuge aussi peu glorieux. Cependant, Henry ne l'a crut pas une seconde et intérieurement Hermione se sentit mal-à-l'aise.

- Henry n'est pas dupe.

Henry irrita l'ancienne Gryffondor et son malaise s'accrut. Il s'accrut davantage qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit et qu'en effet, il était peu crédible qu'elle soit fiancée avec un homme qui était assis à la table voisine, et qui la laissant manger en tête à tête avec un autre. Hermione se gifla intérieurement. C'était comme lorsqu'on mentait sur son identité à quelqu'un qui vous demandait votre prénom et que dix secondes après une connaissance criait votre prénom, découvrant ainsi la ruse dont vous faisiez preuve. Et alors, on se sentait complètement ridicule. C'était ce même ridicule qui pesait sur Hermione. Tellement occupée à se maudire intérieurement, Hermione sursauta au contacte d'une main posée sur son épaule. Cormac se tenait penché vers elle et lui dit à son oreille :

- Mon amour, j'ai enfin fini ce déjeuner d'affaire. Je t'attends au comptoir ma chérie.

Et pour rendre le tout plus crédible, Cormac prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et approcha dangereusement ses lèvres de celle de sa captive. Le but étant de faire croire à Henry qu'ils s'embrassaient. Le bras de l'Apollon, comme l'appelait si bien le courtisant d'Hermione, cachait leurs lèvres et empêchait Henry de voir que leurs lèvres étaient restées à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Enervé au possible, Henry commença à taper du pied jusqu'au moment où Cormac prit l'initiative d'arrêter cette mascarade. Il sourit une dernière fois à sa fausse fiancée et disparut à l'intérieure du restaurant.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux faire ça à Henry ? demanda Henry comme s'il venait de découvrir que sa femme le trompait.

Cette question, des plus insensées, agaça Hermione. Elle n'était en rien sa petite amie et il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Et même si elle était affectivement en couple, elle détestait ce comportement jaloux qui poussait l'homme à devenir soupçonneux, à poser des questions sur son emploie du temps et à faire une crise pour un rien. C'était invivable, d'autant plus pour une fille comme Hermione. La jeune femme se demandait si Henry avait conscience qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux heures.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux poser une question aussi idiote ? Je ne suis pas ta petite amie et je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi. Je m'en vais.

Bien qu'elle était restée calme, sa voix avait imperceptiblement monté d'un cran et le ton qu'elle avait employé prouvait sa colère. Joignant le geste à la parole, Hermione se leva et fit deux pas avant qu'être interrompu par Henry.

- Quand est-ce qu'Henry pourra te revoir ?

- Adieu Henry, congédia Hermione.

La sorcière régla son repas puis vit Cormac qui l'attendait au bar. En le voyant, l'énervement qu'elle avait ressentit se transforma en fatigue. Elle était fatiguée moralement d'avoir toujours aussi peu de chance et ça atteignait même son corps. Elle avait envie de s'écrouler dans son lit et de ne plus en sortir. Elle soupira, puis décida d'aller voir Cormac. Elle lui devait bien ça, pour l'avoir aidé dans son mensonge stupide. Et en même temps, elle craignait d'avoir le droit à un Henry bis. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Cormac étaient presque aussi peu flatteurs que ceux qu'elle allait garder d'Henry.

- Merci, d'avoir joué le jeu, remercia telle, gênée en repensant à la situation embarrassante dans laquelle elle s'était mise.

- Tu m'es donc reconnaissante ?

Hermione hésita avant de répondre. Certes, elle avait une certaine gratitude envers lui mais être reconnaissant impliquait d'avoir une sorte de dette, quelque chose à faire en retour. Et elle n'avait pas envie d'être redevable à Cormac. Le sourire espiègle du jeune homme fut une raison supplémentaire de se méfier.

- Je pense que oui.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à me remercier en m'invitant à boire un verre ce soir.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de songer qu'ainsi, Cormac s'invitait tout seul. D'un côté, les valeurs morales de la jeune fille la poussaient à accepter, parce qu'après tout, c'était bien la moindre des choses. Mais de l'autre côté, Cormac était définitivement quelqu'un de lourd et de très sur de lui. Pas le genre de personne que la sorcière se plaisait à fréquenter. Ce qui décida finalement Hermione à accepter ce verre, c'était la curiosité. Cette étrange envie de savoir comment avait évolué le jeune homme. Car il avait changé.

- J'y serais probablement vers 21h, précisa t-il pour décider Hermione à accepter.

- Et bien, on se voit ce soir alors.


	2. Soirée au bar

Chapitre deux : La soirée au bar

Puis la jeune femme sortit du restaurant pour transplaner devant sa porte. Elle habitait dans une petite maison chaleureuse qui lui suffisait. En entrant, elle fut accueillit par son chien, un superbe Terre-Neuve. Pattenrond était mort depuis plusieurs années et après sa rupture avec Ron, Hermione avait sentit le besoins d'avoir un animal à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas osé reprendre un chat, de peur qu'il ne lui fasse penser à son premier animal. Elle avait donc choisit un Terre Neuve, race réputée pour sa gentillesse et son affection. Depuis qu'elle l'avait, l'ancienne étudiante se sentait moins seule et plus en sécurité.

Son chien s'appelait Tornado, un nom qui ne lui allait pas du tout. C'était un chien très calme qui passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Il ne se levait que lorsque sa maîtresse revenait et pour sortir. Le compagnon idéal pour une femme comme Hermione. Cette dernière s'installa dans son canapé et commença à relire un livre sur la psychologie, Tornado à ses pieds. Les psychologues n'étaient pas très répandus dans le monde des sorciers. Et pourtant après la défaite de Voldemort, Hermione était persuadée que beaucoup de personnes en auraient eu bien besoins. C'est pourquoi, elle s'était lancée dans ce domaine. Elle avait toujours sut qu'elle ferait un travail d'analyse et qui aiderait les autres. Et ça avait plutôt bien marché ! Mis à part les sangs-purs qui trouvaient que c'était trop 'moldu', Hermione avait eut l'occasion de recevoir plus de gens que ce qu'elle avait espéré.

Malheureusement, ce travail n'occupait que ces journées. Or après sa séparation, Hermione avait eut besoin de s'investir dans autre chose pour surmonter cette épreuve. Car les soirées étaient longues. Elle avait commencé à écrire des articles qu'elle avait proposés au journal _La Beuglante_, un journal sérieux qui était sortit après la défaite du Lord. L'avantage avec ce second travail, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune obligation. Elle n'était pas obligée d'écrire régulièrement et elle était payée au nombre et à la qualité de l'article.

Vers 19h, Hermione stoppa sa lecture pourtant passionnante pour sortir son chien. Sa maison était isolée, à dix minutes de la ville la plus proche. C'était très pratique pour sortir Tornado et le laisser courir dans le pré. Puis elle rentra chez elle, mangea et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle avait enfilé un vieux pull pour trainer et cherchait ce qu'elle devait mettre. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement soucieuse de son physique et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait se mettre sur son trente et un pour voir un homme qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Elle enfila une robe noire très simple avec une paire de bottes noires sans talons puis sortit de chez elle. Sur le pas de sa porte, elle transplana et se trouva en face du bar nommé _Les deux Batteurs_. Un craquement de branche avertit Hermione que McLaggen venait d'arriver. Lui aussi c'était changé. Il avait troqué son costume gris, sa chemise rentrée blanche et son gilet gris contre un jean et une chemise noire dont deux boutons étaient négligemment déboutonnée. Ils entrèrent dans le bar et s'installèrent au comptoir.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Questionna le barman, un homme petit et joufflu, néanmoins très souriant.

- Bièraubeurre pour moi.

- Moi aussi, commanda Hermione.

Le barman fit apparaitre deux chopes remplies de liquide et alla voir un autre client qui venait d'arriver.

- Tu es toujours aussi impitoyable avec les hommes, dit-il alors qu'il se saisissait de sa chope pour en avaler une gorgée.

- Uniquement lorsqu'ils sont insupportable, se défendit Hermione.

- Je plains sincèrement ce pauvre Henry, pour être passé par là, plaisanta Cormac.

- Il faut dire que tu étais terriblement arrogant, ennuyeux et égocentrique, se justifia de nouveau la sorcière.

- C'est vrai que j'étais légèrement imbu de moi-même, admit-il.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un euphémisme. Pour être franche, je me suis toujours demandée comment est-ce que tu avais fais pour rentrer à Gryffondor.

- C'est très simple.

Visiblement, Cormac ne s'offensait pas de la franchise de la brunette. Ca le faisait même rire puisqu'il gardait un grand sourire et une attitude décontractée. Cependant, il avait reconnu qu'il s'était montré insupportable, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant. Hermione, qui analysait peut être trop en ce moment, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'à quel point le sorcier avait changé.

- Je n'étais pas assez fourbe pour aller à Serpentard, ni assez travailleur pour allez chez les Serdaigles. Quant à Poufsouffle, j'étais trop beau pour y aller.

Cette dernière explication fut de trop. Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire. Visiblement, l'égo de l'ex Gryffondor était toujours surdimensionné. Décidément, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, pensa la sorcière.

- Il y avait de beaux garçons à Poufsouffle, objecta telle.

- Comme qui ? Cite m'en juste un pour voir.

- Cédric Diggory.

- Je suis bien plus beau que lui.

- Quel prétentieux ! S'exclama Hermione. C'est avec Cédric que sortait Cho.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est devenue une très belle femme.

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?  
- Je l'es revu hier.

En fait, il avait reconnu la jeune fille dans la rue accompagnée d'une amie et il avait engagé la conversation. Par expérience, Cormac savait qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de prendre l'initiative et d'aller voir les femmes. Ca avait duré cinq minutes puis ils étaient partis, échangeant leurs adresses. Il cherchait dans sa poche et sortit fièrement une lettre.

- Tiens, dit-il en tendant la lettre. Je l'ai reçu en venant.

C'était un petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel une écriture grosse et ronde avait écrit quelques mots.

'_Cher Cormac, _

_J'ai été ravie de te revoir la dernière fois. Tu es exactement le bel homme que j'imaginais que tu deviendrais. Si jamais ça te tente, on pourrait prendre un verre un de ces quatre. Bisous,_

_Cho Chang.'_

En bas de la lettre on distinguait nettement une trace de rouge à lettre qui retraçait fidèlement les lèvres de Cho. Le rouge à lettre avait la particularité de se détacher du parchemin pour atterrir sur la joue du destinataire. De plus, une étrange odeur de rose s'échappait du morceau de parchemin. Ce qui rappelait à Hermione le nouveau concept donc elle avait entendu parler, la susurrante. Cette dernière reprenait le principe très tristement célèbre de la beuglante sauf qu'elle était rose et que sa voix était beaucoup plus sensuelle. C'était parfait pour les jeunes adolescentes qui mourraient d'envie de témoigner leur amour.

- On dirait que tu as une touche, sourit Hermione en rendant la lettre à son destinataire.

- Pour changer, s'amusa le jeune homme, s'attendant à exaspérer sa compagne.

- Ne dis pas ça comme si ça t'arrivais tous les jours.

- C'est presque le cas, assura t-il. C'est extrêmement facile de séduire. Une fois qu'on a comprit le principe de base, ca se fait tout seul.

- C'est faux, chaque femme est unique et attend une chose différente de l'amour. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une seule et unique façon de séduire.

- Le principe est toujours le même, donner de l'affection. Qui refuserait de l'amour et de se sentir importante pour un homme ?

- Moi je refuserai si c'est pour un homme comme Henry, répliqua telle amère.

- Mais Henry n'a pas assimilé ce principe de base. Il n'a pas cherché à te donner de la tendresse et il ne s'est pas occupé de toi. Il a passé son temps à parler de lui.

- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance avec les hommes, soupira Hermione.

Bien que peu convaincue par les propos du sorcier assis à côté d'elle, elle devait bien admettre qu'il était toujours agréable d'avoir un homme plein de charme qui s'intéressait à vous. C'était même ce que toutes les femmes cherchaient. Malheureusement, dans son cas, elle tombait sur des types comme Henry. Elle finit sa chope, méditant cette façon de voir les choses. Cormac profita de ce silence et de la bonne ambiance qui s'était installée pour aborder un sujet plus sérieux.

- Je peux te poser une question peut être indiscrète ?

- Vas-y, soupira Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron ?

Bien évidemment, lors de leur rupture, la Gazette s'était empressée d'en faire la une pendant une semaine. Elle avait fait les gros titres et avait franchement détestée ça. C'était vraiment humiliant d'avoir sa vie livrée en peinture à toutes ses sorcières adeptes des ragots. Elle détestait parler de cette histoire qui lui avait fait si mal.

- On a vécut six ans ensembles. C'était un amour assez platonique, basé sur l'habitude et le quotidien. Un amour sécurisant qui suffisait au bonheur. Puis j'ai eu envie de me marier et d'avoir un enfant. Au début, le mariage dérangait Ron parce que c'était ' trop de chose à organiser'. Mais je savais qu'au fond, il le voulait aussi. Et … Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, l'idée avait finit par le déranger. Il n'était plus d'accord et du jour au lendemain, il est partit. Il m'a dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il voulait vivre avec elle. J'ai appris deux mois après par Ginny et par la Gazette qu'il s'était marié.

Hermione s'étonnait presque d'avoir parlé si facilement de cette histoire. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'avérait parfois si facile de se confier à des gens avec lesquels nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé auparavant. A se confier à des inconnus en somme. Parce que déjà, on ne se confiait jamais totalement. Ainsi, l'inconnu ne peut pas toucher aux côtés cachés de la personnalité. Cette personne inconnue ne pourra donc pas complètement dire ce qui fait mal à entendre. Il est objectif puisqu'il ne vous connait pas et ne juge pas sur d'autres faits antérieurs. Et peut être parce que, quoi que dise cet inconnu, qu'il vous juge ou non, ça aura moins d'impact.

- Il a épousé Lavande Brown ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione dans un souffle.

Combien de temps Hermione était-elle restée enfermée chez elle, à maudire cette fille qui lui avait piqué l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Au début, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une blague de mauvais goût. Jamais Ron n'avait entretenu de réels sentiments pour cette fille superficielle. Puis lorsqu'elle avait enfin assimilé la vérité, elle en avait été anéantie. Heureusement, Ginny et Harry étaient là pour la soutenir et elle avait même pardonné à Ronald. Ginny avait beau ne pas apprécier Lavande, elle n'avait pas voulu perdre son frère et Hermione s'était retrouvée obligée, à l'usure, de parler avec son ex petit ami. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, Ron étant bien trop heureux de pouvoir raconter à Hermione son rôle en tant que gardien de l'équipe. Il était devenu célèbre en remplaçant l'ancien gardien des Faucons de Falmouth. Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette équipe à cause de leur brutalité mais Ron disait que les autres gagnaient comme ils le pouvaient et que lui, en tant que gardien ne faisait de mal à personne.

- A ton tour de répondre à une question, déclara Hermione, voulant à tout prix changer de sujet.

- Laquelle ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à changer ? Il y a bien du avoir un évènement qui a provoqué une prise de conscience.

- En effet. J'ai été très amoureux d'une femme. Et j'étais persuadé que j'allais l'avoir et très vite. Mais je ne l'ai jamais eu et je ne l'ai jamais intéressé. Ca m'a poussé à me remettre en question et à me demander ce qui ne lui avait pas plu chez moi.

Puis Cormac s'enquit de savoir comment allait le survivant et sa femme. Ce à quoi Hermione répondit qu'Harry était dans tous ses états depuis qu'il avait qu'il allait devenir père. C'était très touchant à voir. Quant à Ginny, elle faisait supporter à Harry ses humeurs de femme enceinte. Ils n'avaient jamais semblé plus amoureux. Et pourtant, Hermione se répétait cette phrase dès qu'elle les voyait.

- J'ai vu la dernière fois que tu écrivais pour _la Beuglante_.

- C'est uniquement pour passer le temps. Je suis psychologue.

- Ca marche de mieux en mieux non ?

- En effet. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- Quoi, tu ne lis jamais la Gazette ? Je suis l'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley. C'est la meilleure équipe britanique.

Les Canons de Chudley était l'équipe préférée de Ron, dans laquelle il n'avait pas réussit à entrer. Maintenant que Cormac y était, la jeune sorcière imaginait aisément que son ex petit ami devait détester cette équipe.

Vers une heure du matin, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle. Cormac tient absolument à la ramener chez elle. Hermione du transplaner avec son compagnon qui ignorait où elle habitait. Puis, après l'avoir saluer, il rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla après avoir passé une bonne nuit. Elle s'était endormie tout de suite et n'avait aucun souvenir de ses rêves. Elle s'étira longuement puis se leva. Le froid l'assailli aussitôt et fit frissonner la jeune fille. Elle attrapa un gros pull, pas très élégant mais chaud. Il semblait trop grand pour la sorcière et lui descendait jusqu'aux cuisses. Elle enfila un legging et une épaisse paire de chaussettes pour parer au froid. Elle prit un petit déjeuner rapidement et s'attela à la rédaction d'un article pour son journal. Elle avait acheté un ordinateur portable, plus pratique pour taper des textes. Elle aimait à allier les inventions modus avec la magie. Car même si elle n'avait plus ses parents, les souvenirs ne repoussant pas, elle restait fière de ses origines. Elle faisait partit des deux mondes et rompre avec l'un de ses deux mondes lui aurait fait le plus grand mal.

Elle fut interrompue dans son travail par de petits coups asséné contre le carreau de sa vitre. Un hibou, majestueux attendait qu'on daigne lui ouvrir. Tornado, qui était parfaitement habitué à voir des hiboux entrer dans la maison, ne bougea même pas les oreilles. Il regardât simplement sa maitresse aller ouvrir à l'animal qui s'empressa de rentrer au chaud. Il remit sa lettre qui était destinée à Mlle Hermione Granger. La concernée resta quelques secondes à observer cette écriture qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Puis elle ouvra et lu la lettre.

_' Chère Hermione, _

_J'ai besoins de toi et de ton savoir. Qu'est-ce que le cinéma ?_

_Au plaisir de te revoir, Cormac M.'_

La sorcière sourit, amusée. Les sorciers qui ne connaissaient pas le cinéma manquaient vraiment quelque chose. Elle sortit un parchemin et une plume et rédigea immédiatement une réponse car visiblement, le hibou attendait une réponse pour repartir.

' Cormac,

Le cinéma est une grande salle plongée dans le noir dans laquelle passe un film, une histoire, sur un grand écran.

Si tu en as envie, viens chez moi et on ira au cinéma.

HG.'

Hermione inspecta sa lettre, se demandant si elle venait vraiment d'inviter un garçon qu'elle détestait au cinéma. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait apprécié la compagnie de Cormac la veille et qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule chez elle. Il n'y avait rien de pire, pour elle, que la solitude totale durant laquelle son esprit divaguait là où il n'aurait pas du. Et puis, elle avait toujours aimé expliquer, enseigner des choses. Alors faire découvrir le monde moldu plaisait beaucoup à l'ex Gryffondor. Vingt minutes plus tard, le même hibou était de retour, apportant la réponse de son propriétaire à Hermione.

' Avec plaisir. Il faut que je sois chez toi vers quelle heure ?'

Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était midi et les séances commençaient vers 13h45. Le temps d'aller en ville, de choisir un film et de s'installer prendrait au maximum une demi-heure. Elle répondit à même le parchemin de venir vers13h10. Ainsi, la brunette commença son journal puis, vers 13h, elle décida d'aller s'habiller autrement. Elle enfila un jean et un pull noir, prenant soins d'enrouler son écharpe autour de son cou.

A 13h10 tapante, la sonnerie retentit. En ouvrant la porte, Hermione eut la surprise de voir Cormac habiller avec un jean blanc, une ceinture marron et une chemise rose. Mais surtout, il portait une paire de lunette teintée de noir qui cachaient ses yeux. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Hermione.

- Tu sais qu'on est en hiver Cormac ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Tes lunettes ne sont pas franchement de saison.

Ceux à quoi, le brun répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de saison pour ce genre de lunette. Et même lorsqu'Hermione lui dit que le cinéma se passait dans le noir et que les lunettes ne servaient à rien, le sorcier resta sur ses positions, ce qui provoqua un fou rire à Hermione. Après quelques politesses et banalités, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent d'accord pour aller au cinéma à pied. Pendant le chemin, Hermione expliqua en détail ce qu'était le cinéma, le film et les acteurs. Le cinéma en question était un petit cinéma de quartiers avec deux salles mais il était convivial.

- Tu préfères voir quoi ? Tu as le choix entre un film d'horreur et une comédie/romance.

Cormac, les mains dans les poches étudiait les affiches des films bien qu'il sut d'avance vers quel genre il allait se tourner. Il y avait Fanfan la Tulipe et Destination finale 2 et Hermione lut les deux résumés voix haute. Alors que le sorcier examinait le décor, curieux de voir ses grandes affiches cartonnés.

- Fanfan la tulipe.

Hermione sourit et demanda deux places pour voir le film. Cormac avait voulu payer, mais Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'aux dernières nouvelles, les moldus n'acceptaient pas les gallions. Le filma ne commençait qu'à 14h et ils avaient vingt minutes à attendre. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de projection, il n'y avait personne et Hermione laissa le choix de la place à Cormac, lui conseillant quand même de se mettre au milieu. Le jeune homme choisit une rangée des plus hautes. Ils s'installèrent puis bavassèrent deux minutes

- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais savoir ce qu'était le cinéma ?

- Tu te souviens, j'ai rencontré Cho qui était accompagnée d'une amie ?

- Je m'en souviens.

- Cette amie est née de parents moldus. Elle m'a donc proposé d'aller au cinéma.

- Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Je ne lui est pas encore répondu.

Hermione hocha la tête puis proposa :

- Tu veux du pop corn ? C'est une gourmandise moldue.

- Je te fais confiance.

Les deux sorciers se levèrent et sortirent de la salle pour aller acheter un gros paquet de pop corn. La serveuse qui s'occupait des sucreries avait du être très étonner. Cormac, curieux posait des questions à Hermione sur les aliments en vente. Les joues de cette dernière rosirent. Elle était consciente que personne, a moins d'avoir passé sa vie dans une caverne, ne demandait ce qu'était les m&m's ou les nuts. Personne ne s'exclamait non plus ' c'est donc ça les pop corn '. Dès qu'elle put, Hermione tira Cormac, amusée plus qu'autre chose. Elle se rappelait des surprises qu'avaient eut Harry lorsqu'il avait découvert le monde des sorciers. Les moldus devaient être aussi compliqués. Avant de retourner dans la salle de projection, Hermione s'arrêta devant un distributeur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Cormac, intrigué par cette grosse machine.

- C'est une machine, tu mets de l'argent là, expliqua Hermione en glissant une pièce dans le monnayeur. Puis tu appuis sur la boisson de ton choix. Tu veux essayer ?

- Bien sur.

Hermione récupéra sa canette de fanta et donna une pièce au sorcier pour qu'il essait. Cormac répéta la même opération qu'Hermione et regarda les dessins des canettes pour en choisir une. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme choisit la canette appelée Pepsi qui était la plus jolie à voir. Une fois leurs provisions en main, ils retournèrent à leurs places. Cormac pu enfin goûter les pop corn.

- Alors t'en penses quoi ?

- Je préfère les plumes en sucres.

- Ca ne vaut pas les chocoballes !

- Non mais tu ne peux pas sucer tes chocoballes en classe quand tu fais semblant de réfléchir.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, enfin au plafond, alors que Cormac, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, reprenait du pop corn. Les personnes commençaient à arriver et Hermione remarqua que Cormac attirait systématiquement le regard des filles qui entraient. Mais ce dernier n'y faisait pas attention. Hermione entendit même une adolescente qui tentait de raisonner son amie.

- Laisse tomber, tu vois bien qu'il est déjà avec quelqu'un.

- Peut être pas, ils n'ont pas l'air très proches.

Cormac du surprendre leur conversation car à ce moment là, il s'étira et son bras vint comme par hasard se poser sur les épaules d'Hermione.

- Je te l'avais dit, répliqua la première sur un ton victorieux.

- Ca m'est égal. Je pourrais quand même tenter ma chance.

- Et comment ? Soupira son amie, visiblement plus lucide.

- Je n'ai qu'à aller l'aborder.

- Arrête, il a au moins six ans de plus que toi.

- Et alors ? s'entêta son amie. Il est terriblement sexy !

Cette discussion qu'avait surpris Cormac l'amusa et consciemment ou non, il bomba le torse. L'intensité de la lumière baissa, et Hermione glissa à Cormac que ça annonçait les bandes annonces et pub. Après un quart d'heure de publicité, Les lumières s'éteignirent complètement et le film commença.


	3. Ancienne blessure

Chapitre trois : Ancienne blessure

* * *

Cormac ne prononça pas une parole pendant le film. Il concentrait son attention sur l'écran, totalement absorbé par les aventures de Fanfan la tulipe. Hermione observa longuement le sorcier et souriait, devant l'attention qu'il portait au film.

Une fois la dernière image passée, l'écran devint noir et Cormac daigna enfin détourner ses yeux de l'écran, souriant.

- Alors ?

Hermione se sentait particulièrement de bonne humeur. En réfléchissant bien, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis que Ron l'avait quitté. La sorcière était attendrie par Cormac. Il ressemblait à un enfant, heureux de découvrir le monde qui l'entoure. Elle devrait l'emmener dans un parc d'attraction pour rire.

- J'adore. C'est ce que je reproche aux sorciers. Ils ne s'amusent pas et n'ont pas de rêve comme les moldus.

- Parce qu'ils peuvent les mettre à exécution.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Aucune histoire d'amour dans le monde des sorciers n'arrive à la cheville de celle de Tristan et Iseult.

- Qui rêverait d'une histoire pareille ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Bonne question, remarqua Cormac, dans ses pensées.

Il se leva, reprenant doucement l'usage de ses jambes. Alors qu'il attendit dans l'allée qu'Hermione le rejoigne, l'adolescente qui avait craqué pour Cormac vint se poster devant lui. Son amie, bien que debout restait en retrait.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Laura. Je me demandais si tu avais le temps d'aller boire un verre à côté ..

- Je suis désolé, répondit Cormac, mais nous sommes attendus. Dépêche-toi mon cœur.

Hermione mit deux bonnes secondes avant de comprendre que c'était à elle qu'on s'adressait. Elle se leva précipitamment, perdant momentanément l'équilibre à cause de passage étroit que laissait les deux rangés de sièges. Cormac lui apporta son appui tout en la serra dans ses bras.

- J'ai hâte d'annoncer à tes parents qu'ils seront bientôt grands-parents !

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer en s'imaginant Cormac annoncer à ses parents qu'elle allait avoir un enfant. C'était tellement invraisemblable ! L'ancienne gryffondor était prête à parier que Cormac s'était attendu à sa réaction et qu'il avait fait exprès de la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle soit dos aux jeunes filles. Ainsi, elles ne voyaient pas sa tête qui aurait gâché le petit jeu du sorcier. L'amie de Laura retenait très mal son fou rire et son regard victorieux fixait son amie. C'était encore plus comique que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Laura, elle, riait moins. Elle cachait très mal sa déception mais sortit tout de même un morceau de papier de sa poche.

- Je te donne quand même mon numéro, on ne sait jamais, insista telle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Cormac prit le papier, ignorant ce dont cette fille parlait. Puis après lui avoir fait un dernier sourire, il sortit avec Hermione de la salle.

Dans la salle, l'adolescente brune continuait de rire, alors que Laura laissait libre cours à sa colère.

- Pourquoi tu ris toi ? Il n'y a franchement pas de quoi ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! rugit-elle de plus belle lorsque son amie essaya vainement de s'expliquer. Elle riait bien trop pour faire remarquer le comique de situation. En plus, il m'a sourit, je suis sure qu'elle m'appellera ! Je lui donne une semaine avant qu'il ne rampe à mes pieds. Une semaine, tu m'entends ? Ecoutes Cathy, si c'est pour rire comme une bécasse, tu peux …

Les lumières s'éteignirent sans crier garde, plongeant la salle dans le noir, ce qui coupa net et le rire incontrôlable de Cathy et la colère de Laura.

- Euh… Rassure-moi Laura, tu sais où se trouve la sortie ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je regardais la sortie durant la séance ?

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Cormac étaient arrivés devant la petite maison de la jeune femme. Sur le chemin, Hermione avait reproché à son ex camarade sa manie de jouer avec les gens. Mais elle du également reconnaitre qu'il était un très bon acteur. Elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Tornado aboya, fêtant le retour de sa maitresse. Comme à chaque fois. Qu'elle parte dix minutes où une journée, son chien lui faisait toujours le même accueil chaleureux. Hermione s'agenouilla, caressant son gros nounours. Cormac l'imita pour la plus grande joie de Tornado qui adorait se faire caresser.

- Tu veux entrer ?

- Bien sur.

Hermione installa Cormac sur le canapé et alluma la télé pour le distraire. Un épisode de New York unité spécial venait de commencer alors qu'Hermione tournait les talons pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle sortie deux verres qu'elle remplie avec différents liquides pour que Cormac puisse goûter un maximum de choses. Puis elle revint dans le salon et posa les verres sur la table basse. Le sorcier sembla absorbé dans l'enquête et regardait les personnages d'un air critique.

- Je paris que c'est lui le coupable, dit-il en désignant un homme brun, séduisant et à l'air inoffensif. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il parlait cette fois des verres sur la table. Il s'était tourné vers Hermione, délaissant la télé. Et pourtant, la brunette était certaine qu'il continuait à suivre l'épisode. Amusée, elle répondit :

- Alors le liquide vert, c'est du gini et l'autre c'est de l'oasis.

Après examination, Cormac s'empara du verre qui contenait du gini et but une gorgée. Hermione observait les traits de son visage et guettait sa réaction.

- C'est délicieux.

Hermione acquiesça, le gini était sa boisson favorite. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé, regardant l'épisode. Ils commentaient, débattaient et analysaient comme si le but du jeu était d'avoir le dernier mot. Le procureur trainait en justice celui que Cormac avait désigné comme étant l'assassin. Lorsque l'épisode s'acheva sur le verdict coupable, le sorcier claironna :

- Je suis le meilleur !

- Prétentieux et vantard, soupira Hermione.

- Au fait, je voulais te demander, c'est quoi ce qu'elle m'a donné, cette Laura ?

- Un numéro de téléphone portable … Attend, je reviens.

Cormac regarda Hermione se levée et aller dans une pièce qu'il n'avait pas visité. Elle revint trente secondes après avec à la main un petit bloc noir. Elle reprit sa place sur le divan, et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'était un portable, à quoi ça servait et comment ça fonctionnait. Une demi-heure plus tard, Cormac s'exclama :

- Mais c'est génial cette petite chose ! Y'a pas à dire, les sorciers ont une longueur de retard des fois.

- Comme les réseaux moldus ne couvrent pas toutes les zones, on a créé avec Ginny et Neville notre propre réseau.

- C'est fascinant. Il faut à tout prix que je m'en trouve un.

L'horloge sonna, prévenant qu'il était déjà 18h00. Hermione fut étonnée, le temps était passé si vite ! Cormac se leva, expliquant qu'il était attendu et remercia Hermione de sa gentillesse. Une fois Cormac partit, Hermione alla dans sa chambre pour récupérer son ordinateur portable et s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit. Elle vérifia ses mails, rituel qu'elle faisait souvent. Son patron du journal lui demandait, la suppliait presque d'écrire un article et ce, le plus vite possible. Hermione se mit immédiatement au travail. Elle n'avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire et il était trop tôt pour manger. Une heure plus tard, elle relisait son nouvel article, satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle l'imprima magiquement et alla dans son jardin qui, contrairement à la maison était assez spacieux. Elle avait transformé son petit cabanon au fond du jardin en cage pour ses hiboux. Elle les nourrit puis sortit Tagada, une superbe chouette blanche qui avait la particularité d'avoir des yeux rouges surprenant. La sorcière avait l'habitude d'utiliser cette chouette pour porter ses articles chez son patron. Puis la jeune femme rentra chez elle et prépara de quoi manger et avala son repas devant la télé, Tornado à ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée et débarrassée, elle revint s'assoir sur son canapé, son ordinateur portable sur ces genoux. Elle avait reçut un mail de Ginny la menaçant de la tuer si jamais elle osait de nouveau repousser leur invitation. Ceux à quoi répondit Hermione qu'elle serait bien là demain soir, dès 19h. Elle s'en voulait de leur faire faux bond si souvent mais elle ne supportait pas lorsque Ginny et Harry l'invitait en même temps que Ron et Lavande.

Le lendemain, en arrivant à son cabinet, Hermione passa devant Sophie, sa secrétaire, qui était déjà à la réception. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, Sophie arrivait généralement une demi-heure avant elle.

- Au fait, vous avez un hibou qui vous à déposer une lettre. Il doit attendre une réponse puisqu'il attend dans votre bureau.

- Très bien, merci Sophie.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi !

Hermione entra dans son bureau et vis en effet un hibou attendre sur un perchoir qu'elle avait posé exprès à cet effet. Elle connaissait ce hibou et savait qu'il appartenait à Cormac.

' Bonjour Hermione,

Tu m'as fais connaitre ton monde, à mon tour de te présenter le mien. Viens me voir à mon match samedi. Je te présenterais à mon équipe. Tu es d'accord ? Je sais que ce sera long sans moi le temps du match mais … Acceptes s'il te plait, tu ne le regretteras pas ! Promesse de McLaggen '

Hermione sourit, étonnée d'être amusée par les enfantillages de cet homme qu'elle avait détesté. Vraiment détesté. Elle rédigea sur le champ une réponse, ravie d'avoir quelque chose à faire de son samedi. Elle envoya le hibou de Cormac rejoindre son maitre puis décida de se mettre au travail. Elle reçu trois patients dans la matinée mais resta dans son bureau pendant l'heure du déjeuné après avoir acheté un sandwich. Elle mangeait peu sur son temps de pause, préférant le consacrait à vérifier ses mails. C'est ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'un message apparut, lui demandant si elle désirait accepter l'invitation de Ginny. La sorcière sourit et cliqua sur accepter. Elle vit alors le visage de son amie se pixellisé en relief sur son écran, un peu comme lorsqu'on communiquait via la cheminée. C'était le même système qu'elles avaient trouvé amusant d'appliquer à la technologie moldue.

- Tu as intérêt à venir ce soir ! aboya Ginny à travers l'écran.

- Ne t'en fais pas Gin, je serais là. Alors, comment tu vas toi ?

- Oh tu sais, je grossie de plus en plus mais Harry dit que je suis de plus en plus belle. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai passé toutes ses années à faire attention à ma ligne.

Hermione rit de bon cœur, l'air râleur de son amie l'avait toujours amusé et Ginny le faisait exprès pour faire rire.

- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Tu sais qu'il est l'homme le plus heureux du monde depuis qu'il sait que tu portes son bébé.

- Je sais.

Ginny souriait tendrement et la psychologue était prête à parier qu'elle regardait affectueusement son ventre. Elle se souvenait du bonheur qui avait envahi ses meilleurs amis en apprenant qu'il allait avoir un enfant. Ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun de choisir des prénoms commémoratifs. Hermione savait qu'à la place de Ginny, elle n'aurait pas voulu que ses enfants portent des noms emplis de souvenir avec lesquels ils n'ont rien à voir. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre la tête de Sophie qui lui fit signe qu'un patient était déjà là.

- Bon Gin, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai du travail.

- D'accord, à ce soir alors.

Alors qu'Hermione allait couper la conversation, Ginny rajouta :

- Tu sais, tu nous manques beaucoup à Harry et à moi.

Ginny savait qu'après lui avoir glissé ça, Hermione se sentirait coupable si jamais elle ne se rendait pas à ce maudit rendez-vous. Maudite culpabilité. La journée passa vite car la jeune femme s'investissait beaucoup dans son travail et cherchait vraiment à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de ses patients. A dix-huit heures, elle quitta son bureau et rentra chez elle en transplanant et passa une bonne demi-heure à jouer avec son chien. Elle aimait passer du temps à s'occuper de lui, même si elle avait oublié tous espoirs de le dresser. Ce chien n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, un peu comme sa maitresse.

Avant de partir pour son rendez-vous, Hermione se planta devant son armoire pour chercher ce qu'elle porterait durant la soirée. Elle se souvenait qu'avant, elle enfilait toujours une jolie robe qui la mettait en valeur pour plaire à Ron. Aujourd'hui elle s'en moquait et respirait mieux. Elle opta pour un jean et un joli haut de soirée élégant. Elle enfila son blouson et ferma chez elle avant de transplaner au 12 squad G. Harry et Ginny n'avaient jamais quitté cette demeure et Hermione le comprenait. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre Ginny crié à son époux d'aller ouvrir, qu'elle, elle avait les mains prises. Harry ouvrit la porte et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- C'est bon de te voir.

- Attends un peu avant de dire ça. Tu pourrais le regretter.

Harry se recula un peu de son amie pour l'observer puis comprit qu'elle plaisantait. « Jamais, assura t-il » en l'invitant à entrer d'un geste de la main. Hermione se rappelait des lieux par cœur et se dirigea directement dans la cuisine pour voir Ginny.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dis que je serais là.

- Pour une fois ! lui rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Non, tout est prêt ! Allons dans le salon.

Acquiesçant, Hermione alla retrouver Harry au salon qui préparait trois verres.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à nous raconter ? la pressa Ginny.

- Une vodka avec un soupçon d'hydromel, coupa Harry enlaçant Ginny alors que les trois verres lévitaient jusqu'à eux.

Hermione bu une gorgée et leur raconta l'épisode avec Henry. Episode dont ses prétendus amis n'hésitèrent pas à se moquer sans remords alors qu'Hermione faisait la moue dans son coin.

- Vous riez mais vous ne devinerez jamais qui est venu à mon secours.

Ginny cessa de rire, intriguée. Elle haussait les sourcils, visiblement très intéressée par ce nouveau rebondissement. Harry, qui n'avait jamais été très doué aux devinettes, demanda :

- Dis-nous alors !

- Cormac.

- Cormac McLaggen ? S'étonna Ginny qui manqua de s'étouffer en avalant de travers. Mais tu ne m'avais pas dis que c'était le pire crétin qui existait sur Terre et qu'il était atrocement lourd ?

Hermione rougit en pensant à la méchanceté avec laquelle elle avait traité Cormac avant. « S'était cependant mérité, jugea t-elle, mais ça correspond si mal à l'homme que j'ai rencontré. »

- J'ai dû dire quelque chose qui y ressemblait vaguement.

Elle leur raconta ensuite les diverses occasions au cours desquelles elle avait revu Cormac. A la fin de son récit, Hermione se mordillait la langue, attendant la réaction de ses amis. Elle qui l'avait tellement enfoncé durant sa jeunesse, elle allait avoir du mal à redorer son image.

- Et bah dis donc, il faut vraiment que je le revois ! s'exclama Ginny. Tu images, Cho qui lui envoie une lettre ?

Alors que le trio riait franchement, on frappa à la porte. Harry bondit sur ses pieds et dit silencieusement en exagérant le mouvement de ses lèvres « je t'en pris, sois gentille » puis il disparut. Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes après, il était accompagné de Ron et Lavande qui se tenaient amoureusement collés l'un à l'autre. Mais étrangement, ça ne gênait plus autant Hermione. Evidemment, ça lui faisait un pincement au cœur mais l'affreuse douleur diminuait dans sa poitrine. Et bien sur ça la dégoûtait mais elle n'éprouvait plus de jalousie à les voir ainsi. Ron sourit, embrassa sa sœur et posa sa main sur son ventre pour sentir son futur neveu. Neveu qui aurait dû être le sien aussi, si elle était devenue Mme Weasley. Puis, toujours très souriant, il embrassa chaleureusement la brune qu'il semblait content de revoir. Lavande, elle, se montra plus froide. Hermione savait que la petite amie de Ron supportait mal de le voir s'approcher de son ex mais Lavande était fière d'avoir prit sa revanche sur sa rivale. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait Ron. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir menacée. Ils se mirent à table une demi-heure plus tard, dans une ambiance malgré tout tendue.

- Je joue contre les de Chudley samedi, tu viendras me voir Mione ? demanda Ron alors qu'une assiette de charcuterie volait vers lui.

- Oui, j'avais prévu d'y aller de toute façon, répondit cette dernière extrêmement mal-à-l'aise.

- Tu couvres l'évènement pour ton journal ? questionna-t-il en avalant un morceau de patté sur un toast.

- Détrompes-toi frérot, Hermione y a été invitée, coupa Ginny en insistant sur le dernier mot. D'ailleurs j'y serais aussi, t'auras qu'à passer ici avant Mione.

Ginny adressa un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie qu'Hermione traduit comme une référence à Cormac que la future maman était pressée de revoir. Baissant la tête, absorbée par la contemplation de son assiette, la jeune femme s'éclairci la gorge.

- C'est que Cormac m'attend avant le début du match pour … Hm me présenter son équipe.

Ron s'étouffa avec ce qu'il buvait et manqua de recracher sa boisson. Il se sentait littéralement trahi ! Comment est-ce qu'Hermione pouvait aller voir l'autre équipe ? Et son pire ennemi en plus, celui qui lui avait volé son poste d'attrapeur ! Et depuis quand l'appelait-elle par son prénom ? Un sentiment de jalousie le piqua et réagit avec colère.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux aller voir cet idiot ? Ce n'est pas un homme pour toi Hermione !

- Ca suffit Ronald, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire une crise de jalousie comme lorsqu'on était en cinquième année. Tu n'es pas mon copain et je sors avec qui je veux !

Cet argument plongea le rouquin dans un mutisme étrange. Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'obligea à se taire pour ne pas murmurer qu'il n'avait qu'à pas l'abandonner, qu'à rester avec elle. En fait, la plaie était toujours belle et bien ouverte, à croire que Rose Kennedy disait vrai en écrivant « on dit souvent que le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Les blessures demeurent intactes. Avec le temps, notre esprit, afin de mieux se protéger, recouvres ces blessures de bandages et la douleur diminue, mais elle ne disparaît jamais ». Elle se demandais si un jour elle arriverait à oublier … Ginny tenta tant bien que mal de calmer les esprits avec l'aide maladroite de son époux alors que Lavande en voulait à Ron. Le repas se finit dans une ambiance franchement mauvaise.


End file.
